


盗火者

by MithrasVagary



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, M/M, 太空歌剧PA
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithrasVagary/pseuds/MithrasVagary
Summary: 太空歌剧PA，是星舰舰队指挥官萨菲罗斯，还有他有点可疑的下属克劳德。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为本篇搞全架空，基本上无原则，想到什么用什么。有很多借鉴和随心所欲的私设，如有不适请及时进行闪避。

1

一双绿莹莹的锐利竖瞳，一眨不眨的审视着悬浮在战术会议室中央的全息投影。这幅四维球幕构筑的影像相当精确，投射范围也可以随意调节，拉伸的时候甚至能够将整个房间笼罩其中。

现在那画面上绘满了示意主行星位置的坐标，和舰队前进轨迹的箭头。由各种复杂的符号、文字标识汇聚而成的信息流宁静却深邃，将置身其中的人环绕裹挟。

这间战术会议室位于朱农港轨道要塞的瞭望塔顶端，环形的房间整周皆是高达30英尺，大面积的透明舱壁。通过舱壁玻璃内设置的高倍电子透镜，既可以眺望数百光时区之远，在无尽星海间横亘着的茫茫黑暗，也可以观察轨道回廊之下，繁华喧闹的港口船坞。不时会有气云和残埃穿过成千上万座防空探照灯，无数剔透的光点明明灭灭的闪动着，汇成一片辉煌灿烂的盛景，如此虚幻又庄严。

可也没能让他多看一眼。这也不难理解，对于身处这间会议室中的，三位神罗联邦舰队的上将军来说，这些景致都只是习以为常。此刻，几人各自姿态随意的围坐在会议圆桌前，专注的交流着情报。

涉及的内容既有作战行动的统计数据，也有敌我双方的舰队战略的局势推演，以及最重要的，下一步军事行动的布置和指挥方案。

_**——法厄同萨恩。**_ 这片充满争议星域就是主战场。从超级AI的演算结果来看，截至目前，联邦人类这边可以说是占据上风。

“这样部署就可以了吧。”见严肃的会谈告一段落，杰内西斯朝其他两人问道，“去喝一杯？”

安吉尔摇摇头，“你忘了还有别的工作呢。这次军事委员会递交上来，推荐人员的档案文件，已经拖了两周了吧，趁着我们三个都在，就一起处理完吧？”

“身为你们两个的朋友可真是辛苦啊。”看到萨菲罗斯也点头表示同意，红衣将军也只能叹息一声，认命的靠回座位。

AI自动将会议室的灯光配合着所提取的影像文件调暗了许多，荧幕上出现的人、物及各种细节也被恰到好处的缩放到了恰当的比例，足以让三个人堪比身临现场。一些其他审查部门提交的复核文件也被依次弹到桌面，可能会比当时面对面的考官们还要一目了然。也更便于日理万机的指挥官们凝视、观察、检阅军委人事部提交上来的，本次推荐晋升的军官们的答辩影像资料。

本来，联邦各级武装部队的成员均由军事委员会人事部统一考核分配，但凡事总有例外。

比如事关三位将军直属的旗舰的高级士官调动，每每都招致争议不断，连带引发上上下下的各种不满，将人事部折腾的死去活来。负责的干事们，甚至经常怀着一种灰暗的，充满自虐的心情递交候选人名单。

整个联邦中，想进入这三大舰队核心指挥部精英集团的人成千上万，这名单上报时本来就容易得罪人不说，且其中的大半的推荐还经常会被丝毫不留情面的驳回来。

毕竟无论科技如何发展，人才、人情、人性、人心的分界领域始终是一片混沌的泥沼。不能完全依照数据测算归纳，也不能单纯凭借经验逻辑推演，对于人事部考官们来说，就连超级AI和特勤调查机构亦有无法补足的部分，对于这点也只能硬着头皮赌上自己的直觉了。

被骂的理由有很多。比如人员太少，显得培养机制有问题，是人事部无能，人员太多，则显得甄选机制有问题，还是他们人事部无能。总而言之，一旦出了问题，他们就是挡灾的道具没错了。

而且，最关键的还是三位将军各自提出的人员选拔标准，彻底击沉了人事部干事们的心态。

简而言之的话，他们一个想要圣人，既要勇猛果敢，又要心怀慈悲。一个想要美人，既要凶狠矫健，又要仪态端庄。还有最后一个，让阅人无数的人事部干事们也只敢一边吐血一边妄想一番，主要是实在摸不透这一位的想法，可能、大概、或许是要机器人吧？既要绝对服从并精准的执行命令，又要具备超强的意志力和主动性。

干事们一边加班加点翻阅着海量的档案，一边在各自心目中描摹各位上将军心目中的理想下属形象，回回都得战战兢兢的思考着如何组织晋升答辩时需要提出的问题。

虽说每位能够入围的候选人必有所长，但对于负责拟定提交给长官们的这份名单的人来说，这种焦虑的感觉无异于鉴宝。自己究竟能不能在芸芸凡品中提携出一位，足以打动最高长官们的人才，顺带将自己的人际脉络延展到高光之处呢？从此吃力不讨好的日子也许就能好过许多。对于连军委也得低头，总统也得礼让几分，拥有绝对实权和威信的这三位将军来说，就算提些令人窒息的特别要求又有什么错呢。

面试考官们几乎带着与受试者如出一辙的，唯恐梦幻破灭的忐忑心思，眯起眼睛，冷静的端详着每一位待价而沽的候选人，心里一边期待，一边揣测。

巨大荧幕上的候选人一位接着一位，如配角的伶人似的来去匆匆，登场须臾复又退下。他们的资讯亦如电影般，有条不紊的播放着，粒子屏蓝绿交融的微光倒映在三双明亮的眼睛里。

一段终会悄然消逝的讯息，那也即是大多数人类的宿命。

_「少尉，可以开始你的陈述了。」_

_「克劳德·斯特莱夫，毕业于神罗高级士官武备学院131期，目前服役于联邦巡防舰黎明微光号（USS Dawn Gleam），船籍舷号……」_

克劳德·斯特莱夫少尉正是这次候选人之一。此刻，全息投影的荧幕角度全集中在这个看起来不太强壮的少年人身上，并没有展示出坐在高台上的一整排考官的画面。

少年站姿端正如同一棵挺拔的云杉，穿着神罗军普通士官的深灰色单排扣制服、白衬衫、黑色腰带和长及小腿的同质皮靴，修长的脖颈处是红底银边的一星肩襻和襟章，左胸口处还佩戴着两枚勋章，一枚狼首突击徽章和一枚金色战伤勋章。

虽然出身平民，却有着仿佛古典油画中的形象般让人印象深刻的容貌。那双如极高温的火焰般灼亮的蓝眼睛，完美的中和了被稚气娇养的过于柔和洁白的五官，再配上虽然看上去仔细打理过，但仍如新羽般四处乱翘的一头金发，整个人简直透着一股雏鹰般，桀骜又英气的感觉。只要见过，即使置身无数形形色色的军士中，也会留意到这股干净的气质，忍不住多看几眼。

因为那就像是一艘首次初航的舰船，高高的向着海流，无所无惧的扬起风帆。

安吉尔习惯性的摸着下巴，指节在那层薄薄的胡茬上来回摩擦。“我听过这孩子，他是扎克斯的学弟。听说黎明微光号在之前的例行巡防中，第一个响应求援，参与了拾叁号魔洸矿的护卫任务。”

“拾叁号魔洸矿？就在那个之前遭遇蜄虫袭击的偏远星球吧？”杰内西斯滑动查询着个人档案中的细分选项，调出那次任务的相关的影响资料。

于是展示的影像切换成了来自一个陌生小基地的外部监控器拍摄的镜头。

拾叁号魔洸矿位于距离米德加星堡1.97亿公里的8110号小行星，画面中荒凉广袤的沙地上只一些稀稀零零的基地建筑。

基地设施本身说不上老旧，氩态合金的墙壁外壳反射着不远处矿坑中散发的波阵荧光。若从高空俯瞰，仿佛是光学技术虚拟而成的幻影小镇，予人一种强烈的不真实感。事实上，年久失修的也并非基地本身，而是这里的过于落后的采矿设备，从那些弯曲到就快要断裂的牵引支架，和电磁涂层剥落后裸露的控制模块的吊机就可以判断出来。

如果说这里有何特别，那就在此负责开采工作的主要是叶人族战俘和联邦囚犯。也因此这里既没有传送装置，也没有可以停泊大型舰船的港口，只有小型运输艇定期往返输送货物和矿产。

那里遭遇蜄虫袭击是7个月前的事。

蜄虫是一类非常棘手的宇宙生物。成虫适应性极强，可在宇宙各行星间中穿行，在其核状体表外部布满长达5至10米的细长鞭状钩腭，模样极为扭曲可怖。

它们一般主要以高度聚合的能源为食，不过所幸非常挑嘴，神罗联邦统治下的这片星域里只有少数几种物质能吸引它们，一旦噬净了食物，就会如潮水般退去。

成虫主要以芽孢分裂的方式进行无性繁殖，偏好在食源附近地底高温的岩床中产下卵孢，数量一次可达数千颗。孵化自卵孢的幼虫体长约35厘米，外形与成虫截然不同，体表狭长光滑，呈略和缓的锥状螺旋。乍看之下似乎无害，但事实上这种幼虫的却是最为危险的。体型虽小，但内部却充斥着能量，它们不能长途飞行，但拥有一种特殊的近乎光速，闪现般的短距离的跃行能力。高速行进时坚硬的头腭部会在经过的空间钻洞，即使途中已经存在某种物体也一样。所经之处，皆会被钻出拳头大小的坑洞来。

类似重甲兵的外骨骼铠般坚硬的合金或许能抵挡一阵，但若被大量幼虫合围，或从空隙处不慎穿透脏腑，则必死无疑。因此但凡有人活动的地方，几乎都对这种生物达成了相同的恐惧认知。

甚至在相对偏远的非战区的星域，即便长期处于战争状态的联邦人类和以叶人族，只要一见到蜄虫繁殖衍生，就会暂时搁置争议，合力扑杀。

对于这种产量不高，地处偏远，因此对外的防卫设施近乎为零的小基地来说，欲杀死蜄虫，可谓十分困难。砍成两段，就会分裂增殖，只能彻底击碎，炸烂或焚烧。幼虫尚未成长到钻出母巢，绝大部分都停止不动时，是最好的下手时机，但必须留意母虫在一旁的举动。此外越是靠近巢穴，大量幼虫经过身旁的风险就越高。然而离得越远，却难以一网打尽。

除了全息投影呈现的立体动态影像，会议桌上还显示出卫星超远距离俯拍的整个区域的全景画面，这些都是当时任务报告的一部分。

黎明微光号巡逻舰被停泊在基地西北的一座山丘后的废旧空坪上，这种小型军舰无论载人空间和火力装备都极其有限，若不是事态紧急，其他高等星舰皆距离相对较远，本不应该承担这种等级的防卫任务。

可是它们却是响应调遣后，首个抵达这颗小行星的。

杰内西斯跳阅到任务报告里死亡人员名单的部分滑动着一一扫过。对有些人来说，这可真是不幸。而对另一些人来说，或许是足以改变人生高光时刻。

基地主厅最为厚实的一道防护门后，一位浑身上下几乎都被义体改造过，仿佛金属巨人的巡逻舰舰长扫视了一圈面前几人，高举右拳，神态激昂讲解着什么。

一个站在他身后挺着肚腩，制服外套被脂肪撑的圆鼓的基地守备官员，此时忙不迭的将两个装满等离子炸药的背包底分发给其中两人。

其中一个便是那位少年，克劳德·斯特莱夫少尉。影像中他年轻的脸庞面色凝重却不显苍白，反而透出几分因专注紧绷而生的血色。

这位年轻的军官，真是一个典型的少年人。明明看上去很安静，但面对未知的风险总有一种天性的不甘示弱，以及期待采取行动的冲动。

这样的人如果没有经过恰当的引导，很容易就会成为命运的牺牲品。他们总是不惜冲破任何障碍也要去完成某件事，又钟爱抛下恐惧，偏执、冒失又莽撞的先行，一心渴望抵达某个希望之地。

显然为了在靠近矿坑的时候尽可能的不惊动幼虫群，他们决定兵分两组。其中一组正是斯特莱夫少尉和另一名在基地工作的叶人族战俘。

这名叶人是一个身量较为矮小的女性，头上枝状的雪白犄角生着两枚合并的泪滴状叶片，已显得有些枯卷了，一双浅淡的绿眸敏捷的四下顾盼着，亦步亦趋的跟在斯特莱夫少尉身后。

两人小心翼翼借着地形掩护，向矿坑迂回前进着。就在他们抵达矿坑一端边缘的同时，基地上空射出一道红色的指示光束。

对角的远方某处，埋伏在矿坑另一端的架着增压激光炮的另一组人齐扣扳机，盘踞在几片裸露矿岩上的巨大母虫被击中，发出一声刺耳至极的尖啸，疯狂的冲出矿坑向射击处扑去。

同一时间，斯特莱夫两人也趁势跃下斜坡。令人有些意外的是，看上去一个比一个瘦弱的两人，还身负着十几公斤的装备和炸药，竟仍然矫捷如豹。

率先抵达矿洞口的是斯特莱夫，接着是跟在他身后的女性叶人，两个人紧贴着岩墙，躲在矿洞口外的合金支架后。

从远处看不清的地方不时传来增压激光炮的光闪，和牵引式机枪高速倾泻子弹的溅起的团团烟雾。耳边通讯器里有枪声、吼声、咆哮声，还伴随着令人头皮发麻的鞭足摩擦地面的刻响和惨叫，毫无疑问，正是来自负责吸引母虫注意力的另一组人，已经没有时间可以浪费了。两个人迅速分头在爆破点附近安置好几枚炸弹。

这样还不够，外面的炸药只是为了防止母虫突然返回的保险措施，其他炸药必须更加贴近聚集着大量幼虫的巢穴中心点，可目前还不知道究竟幼虫躲在矿洞深处东、西两侧的哪个探井里。

此时，无论之前经历了怎样的心理建设，意志如何坚定，在进入矿洞后会遇见什么，发生什么，都永远不可能知道。也许那一刻对于他们两人还有其他人来说，都只能听从命运的安排罢了。

安吉尔看着影像中的少年毫无犹疑，率先走进黑暗矿洞的身影，神色中透出几分激赏。

距离第一声激光炮的光闪大约过了十几分钟，东侧的矿井深处突然窜升起一阵冲天的烟尘，紧接着是等离子炸药爆燃如气泉般激涌出的金白色火焰……

这些影片是作为人事档案复核部分的附件提交的，很多并没有配备音轨。但那一刻，仿佛令人感到有什么如闷雷一般的东西在胸口处震鸣作响。

“这次行动中，斯特莱夫少尉由于在引爆炸药时未能撤离到安全点，受重伤，在医疗维生仓休眠了大半年才康复，也因此获颁金色战伤勋章。”安吉尔感慨着。

“是谁负责启动炸药的？”杰内西斯有些玩味的问道。

萨菲罗斯切回答辩的画面，这个问题随后也被主考官们提了出来。

_「为什么要求提前引爆？」_

_「拖延母虫的同伴们说已经支撑不了吧，如果再不做，就功亏于溃了。」_

虽然没有任何表示，但在场主考官们皆觉得这样的勇气和判断力，对一个少年军人来说值得称许。

对于出身平民的下层军官来说，越拼命努力，则寿命越短。每一次险象环生的精彩表现，皆是劫火洗炼。

经历浅白乏味的年轻人，完全无法引得上层官僚们动容；看不出深浅的野心家，难以控制，也不是佳选。

无法融入派系的刺头，让人腻烦；混得过于油滑的兵痞，令人厌恶。

只会带头热血冲锋的人？人事部的官僚们最为嗤之以鼻。这种人不配站在高处。潇洒散漫的？呸！万一惹长官们不快，出了事说不准还要拖着他们一起倒霉。

还是这样如一汪清水的人最好。虽然还非常青涩，但一个人最重要的不是能够让别人抱有期待，而不是符合别人的期待吗？

_「最后谈谈你的目标吧。」_

_「我一直憧憬着萨菲罗斯将军，我的目标就是有一天能成为像将军大人那样的英雄。」_

考官们皱眉。嗯？！

这什么答案？完全不对题！考官们心烦意乱。

仿佛看到了一大碗摇摇欲坠的墨汁，即将洒入清澈无波的水面，仿佛看到了欣悦的小说情节突然脱缰，超乎原先预测，朝不合理的方向直奔而去。

即使此前这个少年人再显得出色利落，这一刻，考官们心中除了对此特异性发言的震惊和不满之外什么也感觉不到。

尤其主考官，对最后一问的答案感到相当挫败。5秒钟前，他刚把自己的名字签在这个人的推荐书上。

现在他可以肯定，这个人至少已经失去了一个选项，他想要的那个。

一次不恰当的失言，一份相对完美的人事档案就毁于一旦。他已经在军事委员会混了十几年，随便就可以举出一百种比那更好的答案。真是大错特错，还愚蠢又离谱。

时机就不对。虽然人类的本能就是追求比自己强大之人的认可，但这可是军事委员会人事部公开存档的晋升答辩现场，过度表达可是很容易让人产生错误印象，这不是理解力的问题，而是应该要有选择的表达吧？

场合也不对。向强大之人正确的表达敬意与衷心，绝对百利无一害。但这种话与其面对一众严肃的考官、审察员、无数台摄像机，还有人机交互界面上的生理参数，不是更应该在身心愉悦放松微醺的酒会上说起吗？

角度更不对。知己知彼是基本原则吧。那个只能叫做梦想的东西是属于自己的，只需要让你自己相信就行，但目标却需要向外界证明自己。虔诚的人属于笃信的时代，说说而已的理想和喜欢，皆不是完美的交易策略。

虽然三位将军性格各异，在年轻士兵中也都颇有声望，不乏崇拜者甚至粉丝俱乐部。但是谁都知道这是军队，正式场合不是可以高呼颂扬的宗教集会或是演出现场。

尤其但凡了解过一点那位长官是怎样冷静务实的人，就会知道他从来不喜欢这种矫作无聊的仰慕。其实不必多谈喜恶，无用的事物在权威面前不值一提。

一个军人没有明确的目标，便没有求胜的明确动机。无论是选择一味沉迷心底的善恶爱憎，又或随波逐流的追求刺激与欢愉的体验，对胜负的渴望如何能变的重要？

相反，像长官们那样，只要你有实力和清醒的方向，就会永远不断有人追随。憧憬这种充满情怀寄托的感情，对于高高在上的指挥者来说，其实并没有任何帮助。

克劳德·斯特莱夫少尉已经离开了答辩室，考官们整理封存他的这份资料时依然感到怅然若失，将人脉拓展到精英集团的可能性又降低了，录了这么久，说不定又是一个要被退回来的名字。

「你的目标是什么」这一题非常重要，也是每位联邦军官晋升时，必然会被问到的一个问题。因为目标通常都是支撑一个人的信念。

任何军事组织，最需要训练的是不论发生什么，不论在想什么，但到最后一刻仍未逃跑，恪守本分的军人。他们会是核心的棋子，即使心态上分崩离析也依然保有战力。

一个人的本质是不会变的，所以姿态并不重要，但他的行为却可以随着目标、动机和立场的改变而改变，其中最被看重的正是作为脑海中的导向的目标。

“嗯，虽然没有特殊专长，但也没有明显的缺陷，各项能力都非常平均，能做到这样也很难得。而且这孩子还是一个纯人，没有接受过任何类型的身体机能增强改造。如果能加入吉利安号（USS Gillian）的游骑兵团，和扎克斯一样锻炼个几年的话，应该就能成长为独当一面的战士吧。”安吉尔道。

杰内西斯跟着接口，“他学生时代的档案上还有参与过话剧表演的记录，很受欢迎呢。修读过机动工程和光学设计的课程，射击成绩也都很不错，这样的话也可以来我的密涅瓦号（USS Minerva）担任军需官吧，伊莉娜可是已经跟上面申请了好几次了。”

之前的军需官就是因为不堪女军官们的肆意调戏外加触怒正牌老婆的体罚，才申请调回地面基地的吧。这流言连米德加星堡总部也传的人尽皆知。

而且这个人，萨菲罗斯心想，并不是没有特长。——因 为 他 在 说 谎。

是前所未见的非常特别的方式。就连超级AI的实时测算，和军务部的老狐狸们也能骗过，没有任何痕迹的谎言。

硬要说的话，就好比是一种微妙的错位感，透过平静的水面摇曳倾斜。

不像是高明的隐瞒，也不像精心的掩饰。而是情感和情绪，如一颗行星间的晨昏般的交织起落着，如果没有计时装置的测量，那暧昧晦明的光亮就会令人心生疑惑，无法分辨现在究竟是什么时刻。

但他对自己的这种直觉有绝对的自信。虽然没有任何根据，但他能感觉到：诉说着真相却相信着谎言的人，与说着谎言却相信着真实的人，都是同一个人。——但是为什么会这样呢？

人类一旦身处巅峰高位，日复一日的生活中，几乎所有的事都开始变得虚幻、无聊。对于他本人来说，迄今为止，始终感到有趣的事只有两件。

一个是赢，可单纯的胜利是无意义的，那代表着要不断一决胜负，无休无止。另一个是对于未知事物的期待，任何有所期待却又无法预见的事物，就像未来，正是引人前进的最大动力，无论结局是什么。

所谓灵魂，真是负载在廉价素材上的一种无价技术啊。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偶然发现一首感觉还挺符合他俩的歌曲，太喜欢了，于是就编进剧情里了hhh，不过只推荐喜欢狂野摇滚乐的金属党女孩去听哦。

2

像魔药锅般咕嘟咕嘟的沸腾着。——是以能同时容纳上百人而闻名米德加的「Paradise Lost」巨大舞池。会场边缘高处，八间无重力音箱室如巨型风车般缓缓旋转。摇滚乐队、领舞者、歌姬、DJ在一个晚上轮流切换，每个登场之人都犹如主持神秘宗教祭祀的巫师般各司神技，掀起阵阵狂热。一段音流巧妙无缝地接上另一段更急激节奏，烟雾、酒气、香水和汗露的味道调和着，与色彩强劲的霓虹射灯一起将这迷幻的梦境交织渲染，随着夜色越深人群的动作就比之前越加缭乱，群魔乱舞热闹非凡。

睁眼瞧瞧这间夜店台签上燃烧变幻的花体字吧：「想要好天气请上天堂，有人作伴的请下地狱」。果然不假。

“对了，你刚刚还没讲完呢吧，你的那位超级幸运的学弟后来怎么样了？身体恢复了吗？”随人群热舞一番之后，伊莉娜毫不在意嘈杂的环境继续聊八卦。

“嗯，不仅康复了，而且还升职了。”扎克斯推过来一打啤酒，朝她眨眨眼睛，扬起嘴角，“是「银鳍」哦。”

“啊！！就是那小子啊！我们将军还觉得很可惜呢。”伊莉娜忍着笑说。

“是啊。”扎克斯夸张的叹了一口气，“超可惜呢！”

“这么可爱的后辈，待会可要给我好好介绍一下啊。”把垂落两侧有些凌乱的红色短发拨回耳后，高挑的女军官舒展肩背的肌肉靠回卡座的软垫，修长的手指间夹起一根薄荷烟，点燃。

“你可不要把他也吓跑就好了。”扎克斯顺着她懒洋洋的戏虐的视线回头张望，“克劳德！这边这边！”果然看见绷着一脸冷冰冰表情少年出现在通往舞池的步道入口。

他的明亮金发和浅色休闲装与这混沌的空间格格不入，简直像是飘在昏暗海面上的浮标一样泛着光，“让长官们等了这么久该怎么惩罚？请客吧，克·劳·德·中·尉。”

注意到扎克斯挥手咋呼，克劳德翻着白眼走过来，“那你呢，昨天开始就已经是扎克斯中校了吧。”说着就准备按惯例跟他碰下拳头。

谁知扎克斯大笑着一把抓过少年，把他的头夹在自己臂弯间，使劲揉弄着蓬松的金发，“你现在消息很灵通嘛。”

眼角瞥见倚靠在卡座里的女军官，克劳德赶紧轻轻在青年胸口击了一肘，有点窘迫的挣开那熟悉的健壮的手臂。

“而且我也没想迟到，是你选地方的品味太差了。”说到这里，他的表情又有点冒寒气了。

“穿成这样来这里，肯定会被当作学生盘问吧。”扎克斯拉他坐下来介绍道，“伊莉娜上校，我们的学姐，供职于密涅瓦号。还有这可是她选的地方哦。”喝酒的话，我可是更喜欢狭小温馨一点的所在啊。

红发女军官大方的申过手来和克劳德相握，笑道，“可以叫你克劳德吗？进场时你的军官证上的徽记没有吓倒他们吗？”

“……没有带。”少年梗了几秒，硬邦邦的回复。

哦？？这可真是。如今他们的电子证件都是收录在军队配给的PHS手环里，没带，那是怎么被保安放进来的呢？两人把他上上下下打量了好几遍，莫非……因为是美人吗……？

然而克劳德仿佛异常口渴，只顾默默的埋头喝啤酒。感到探寻的目光在他头顶盘旋了无数圈，终于决定在猎物严防死守的回避姿态下暂且放过，或许换个别的时间再下口也不迟。

几人谈话间，场中霓虹射灯的颜色突然完全改变了。一位女歌姬宛若刀锋般泠冽嗓音，吻醒了整个黑暗的世界。一道道干净的白光掠过眼睛，既像迎来死亡的剑锋，又像太空战中那些巨型主炮撕裂长夜的闪光。

**_「I’ve traveled across the world to the darker side, 我将穿越世界，迎向黑暗，_ **

**_In my mind the shadows, growing mad. 那心中翕动的阴影，日渐愈加疯狂。_ **

**_On and on we seek the sky to fly before the foe, 不断去寻求一方天空，只为在敌手面前飞翔，_ **

**_Fury when I sing to you, this is our time to live and die! 在我向你歌唱之际，亦是我们生死纠缠的瞬间。」_ **

克劳德能感觉到低沉的节拍托起他的心脏，一记一记擂动。他望着耸动的人群雀跃着，高台上的歌姬全身笼罩在光芒万丈灯束中，连影子也看不见分毫，只有垂落数米的蓝白裙摆像海浪般迎风翻飞。

“喂～不去跳舞吗？”不知什么时候，女军官已经站到身边伸手挽上他的胳膊。她比克劳德还高半头，附身时黑色的吊带背心下两团温热的软肉就快贴到在他脸上，克劳德能看清她袒露的胸口与锁骨间一大片斑斓的彩绘纹身，上面还洒着舞场空中飘落的珠光闪片和细小金粉，他连忙尴尬的侧头，想要赶紧不动声色把胳膊抽回来。

可伊莉娜挽着他的胳膊靠的更紧了一些，手指抚上他的脸颊，嗓音沙哑的问道，“难道……你不喜欢成熟的大人吗？”

“不行不行不行！你这样的大人，哥哥我不允许！”还好扎克斯像以往一样敏捷，及时跳过来插入，强行分开了两人。

“菲尔先生。”伊莉娜微笑中带着几分狠狞道，“下次军内虚拟战斗比武的时候，你可千万别迟到啊。”

扎克斯一看她这个笑容就牙疼，立刻假装侧身撑在台面上，背过身去面朝克劳德道，“跟偶像一起工作的感觉怎么样？赶紧交代。”接着大咧咧的拍着他的肩膀说，“你可不要太得意忘形了，只想着追星哦。听哥哥的，首先更要跟其他战友搞好关系哦。”

“在夜店谈什么工作，你是脑子出走了吗？”伊莉娜毫不客气的踢了他一脚，“可别浪费了姐姐我定的卡座。”随即一手一个连拖带拽的把他们俩拉向舞池方向。

_**「Longing for the magic night to take the day, 长久以来，我一直渴望着拥有魔力的夜晚，** _

_**So I can kill my wings of war and dream away. 如此，便可以蜕去附着战争与梦想的羽翼了…… 」** _

跟其他人好好相处？尽兴的释放过情绪后，先后挥别两位前辈，沿着街道独自往旅馆走的克劳德有点疲倦，脑海再次不可避免的浮现出这个问题后，他仰头无声叹出一口浊气，感到分外可笑。回想起接到那封充满意外的调函后的这头一个月，真实情况应该是——如果那艘星舰上还有任何人是我还没有得罪过的，我才会请求他的原谅，因为肯定早晚也会的。

星舰泽拉菲姆号（USS Seraphim），联邦七艘主力舰中唯一的天启级歼星舰，全长2226米，负载12个钛战机营、1架利维坦级航天器、用来牵引锁住跃迁敌舰的超空间探针，以及百余地面突击部队空降仓和登陆艇。只有在米德加星堡的巨型夸特动力船坞才能维护。因整体涂装为晶质欧泊般特殊的银白色，有六扇极具辨识度，对称分布在舰体周身，可以高速自由转向的鳍翼状的曲速反重力引擎，故也被联邦媒体们形象的称之为「银鳍」。不但一对主引擎搭配两对可隐藏式的辅助引擎的奢侈设计绝无仅有，耗尽了联邦科研人员的心血。此外刀锋般的舰首和坚硬的几乎无法攻破的偏振装甲护盾使它甚至能切开舰列，正面交锋亦能直接撞毁其他舰船。——不可毁灭的存在，他们这样评价这艘战舰。或者说，用来毁灭的存在。刀口处还藏着一座最大的舰载脉冲光束主炮，更不必提上千座涡轮激光炮塔，隐蔽在流线型舰体不规则的炫光下。

或许，这艘星舰承载着人类文明的荣光与梦想吧。

凌晨，第一班舰内磁悬浮车沿着璀亮的通道驶进登船等载区。克劳德收回目光，起身走过那个摆放着无比精美的星舰模型的荣誉展示区，坐进车厢。一次可容纳数十人，通往舰内各部的磁悬浮班车的宽阔车厢里，此时空荡荡的。少年心想，若是两年前，刚毕业时……不，若是一年前能来到这里工作，我一定死也不会离开吧。

那个时候，他的梦想就像是一株躲在幽谷中，盛开的百合，沉默的散发着芬芳。后来经过几番揉捏和烘烤，柔软细弱的小花变成坚韧的麦穗，虚幻的香气也开始逐渐变得真实，散发着面包般的馨香气味。而现在，谁能想到，命运竟然又把这块朴素的面包切开，盛放进昂贵的餐盘中，端上最高级别的华丽晚宴。接着，一个人走过来，取过这块面包，随性的涂抹上甜美的果酱……

接下来会怎么样？他又该怎么做呢？克劳德把头靠在车窗上，感觉一切都在光陆怪离中从指尖游过。

走在通往指挥官房间的长廊上，克劳德第三次抬起PHS手环，刷过识别器，并熟练的仰起脸接受扫描，现在他制服手臂上还多出了一个银色羽翼的袖章，纯黑的底色代表着他身为舰长副官的职务。不管怎样，带上这个东西的第一天，他真的还是无法抑制的感到自豪与兴奋，并在那天晚上回到宿舍时换下制服时，第一时间的把它取下来平摊在书桌上，以防止褶皱。然而仅仅过了三个多星期，现在他已经懒得再小心打理这玩意了。

事实证明，个人崇拜只是暂时的疯狂，完全可以被朝夕相处治愈。

从前在士官学校时，曾经远远看到过一次萨菲罗斯将军，那时他被校长邀请过来演讲。得知这个消息的各年级学生瞬间涌向大礼堂，甚至连平日翘课翘的飞起的混子们都跟着跑过来跟人群挤在一起张望。演讲结束后，萨菲罗斯在一堆平日里不苟言笑的高层教官们的拥簇下穿过会场离开，尽管他的表情始终很淡，但仅凭周身的气场便威压十足，更无人敢贸然上前去搭话。热烈的光芒穿过树荫，模糊了逐渐远去的银发背影，克劳德和他们一起望着这一幕，直到最后一点影子也消失在了停泊在草坪中央，如宇宙巨兽般大小的专属飞行器中。

萨菲罗斯离开后，学生们三三两两散去，各个情绪亢奋伴随着窃窃私语的讨论之声。别人的心里有什么猜测想法，当时的克劳德一点也不关心，反正那个时候的他是真心真意对这个人充满敬重的。如果更加努力的话，如果真正拥有能够取得胜绩，值得信任和托付的实力，是不是能够吸引这样优秀又强大的人多看自己一眼呢？

可是现在，他在走廊尽头站定，看着一片漆黑，依然锁定在红色睡眠指示灯下的通讯电子频，直接手举PHS刷开舰长套间的房门。即使取得了可以如此靠近的权限，甚至能面对面的迎接着那双绿莹莹眼睛的审视，抬手敬礼时，充斥在他的心里的却只有日益愈加强烈的不甘。

“长官。”没有回应。这间套房有5个大小不等的独立空间，所有墙体都是可以调节透光度的，最先进的无接缝分子材料。只不过目前都干净的几乎能反射出模模糊糊人影，显而易见，主人并没有投影任何纹饰的兴趣。中间是客厅，左右两侧分别是寝室和起居室，靠近寝室一侧的是书房，起居室再侧面是小会客厅。克劳德走到寝室前，轻轻扣了三下，深吸了一口气，再次唤道，“萨菲罗斯长官，我是克劳德。”这种板面震动的声音如金鸣般清脆，触感像镜子一样冰冰凉凉，跟他们普通军官简陋如隔间的宿舍档次完全不同。

还是没有回应。可是继续睡下去，又会耽误之后与本部连线的会议行程。克劳德索性一横心，拉开对开的寝室房门。床上只有掀开的薄毯揉成一团，但过道左手边的浴室却清晰的传来淅淅沥沥的水声，不过现在就算是想转身退出去也已经来不及了。一双绿莹莹的竖瞳穿透水汽隔着巨大的透明墙板扫过来，锐意醒觉，让人心生畏惧。

即使躲开那眼神，情况也没多好。毕竟每个人类在欣赏事物时的顺序大体相似，第一个注意到的肯定是对方的眼睛。然后，当对方的眼睛没看到的时候，他们就会忍不住去注意身体其他的那些部分。

面对这具完美如诸神雕绘的身体，即便作为同性，想假装完全不尴尬实在是太难了。克劳德拿出非常的毅力，才能管理好自己的表情。有些东西便是这样，出现在想象里让人满足，出现在现实里却会让人情不自禁的去挑剔自己。但这完全没用，只是一种负担，因为这般天赋的姿态，正是不可企及的事物。

“去拿毛巾给我。”萨菲罗斯转过身，继续冲洗长发。

据说某些人只需要眨眨眼睛或是拨弄个头发就可以令他人无法自处，克劳德看着水珠划过那肌理流畅的背脊，觉得这句话并不准确，眨眼和撩弄完全是多余的。对有的人来说，你需要去适应的是，无论在何种情况下，跟他讲话时只要不换气过度就算是成功了。他从身后的漱洗柜子拿了几条毛巾出来，后知后觉的发现这间宽敞的独立淋浴间并没有挂钩。踟蹰间他几乎就要控制不了脸上泛起的热意了，看不见的温度在空气中传导着，令他感到制服衬衫的窄束领口也变得气闷起来。

好在浴室门板滑开后，一团真实的水雾劈头涌了出来，男人伸手接过他手中的浴巾和毛巾围上。

“我先去泡茶了。”少年赶紧转身向客厅走去。

前任勤务官之一的坎塞尔先生曾跟他讲过，萨菲罗斯长官其实很好相处，不像媒体中展现的那样，因此只要放轻松就好了。没错，克劳德心想，的确不是媒体中展现的那样，但是完全没办法放轻松！

“长官，今天上午有总部的连线会议，请您喝完茶务必赶紧换衣服。”克劳德躬身把红茶端到茶几上，有些纠结的望着犹滴着水的长发缠在潮湿的浴袍上。

萨菲罗斯瞥了他一眼，端起红茶，“你昨天晚上不在舰上。联络不上，去哪了？”

“只是跟几个同事出去聚餐。PHS忘在宿舍了，万分抱歉，您找我有什么事吗？”

“哦？玩的开心吗？你身上有很多种浓烈的香水味。”

香水味？这是不可能的，克劳德面无表情的想。昨天晚上回到旅馆后，他已经从头到尾彻彻底底的洗漱了一遍，并确信昨天那身在舞池中占满烟味、酒气和香水味的休闲装，已经统统被智能机器人送去清洗了。而今天早上他从行李箱中换上的这身制服更是整洁无比，完全不可能有任何味道残留。所以，只是随便猜的吧。

“很愉快。”他忍不住再次看了一眼手环，“长官，时间确实要来不及了，我来帮您打理头发可以吗？”

“嗯。”萨菲罗斯品味着红茶，任由他站在身后拿着毛巾把长发上的水滴一一吸干，“交给你的工作怎么样了？”

说起这项工作，正是昨晚克劳德不愿向他的朋友多提之事。

“还没核查完。我会整理好到目前为止的进度，今天下午向您汇报可以吗？”他竭力压抑着烦躁的情绪，镇定的征询道。

军队正是一个最讲究如何置身于组织之中的地方。需要思考的是如何奉献自己的力量，充分与他人形成联动，借此扩大对抗优势，互相照应保全性命，并以之为条件，协力去搏得胜利。因此在这里，对于任何一个新人来说，取得同伴的支持信任，都是比取得长官偏爱更迫切的需求。但是，克劳德目前所做所为之事，恰恰与此完全背道而驰。

他都不敢相信，他居然要去负责主持由联邦军事委员会下发的，「军纪与绥靖委员会」的组织工作。早在还在舰队中下编队的巡逻舰服役时，克劳德就曾听闻过这项法令。军纪与绥靖，这两件分外敏感事物放在一起，通常都是由精英军官中出身显赫的财阀子弟，或者常年身居高位处事圆滑的资深将官负责。其中可以斡旋行驶的权利颇大，从来不会有下级军官什么事。

可是萨菲罗斯偏偏就从最不适合的人里，挑出一个不情愿的，举着不相配的权柄，来做这件他本不必要，也不想要做的事。

本来对于身为新晋人员的克劳德来说，初来乍到这个关系错综复杂精英团体，努力去做个低调聪明人，或许可以避免坏事发生。而去招惹如此敏感的是非，一步登天的借用特权去发号施令的方式最为愚蠢。比如，你能想象由如此年轻的新人军官去领头，一间一间检查下级士兵的集体宿舍是否有违禁品吗？你能想象这样的新人还拥有调配给军团各级舰长，以及支部部长们分拨抚慰物资的权利吗？他甚至知道自己能做些什么吗？

不滥用的权利就会失去他的魅力。克劳德甚至不必做任何事，仅是接受这份烫手的工作就已经足够惹人非议了。真落到实处后，或许就要小心，哪天被人教训一顿也是早晚的事。

而且最糟糕的部分就是，不管他做的怎样，想要找到一个真心为他赞誉的同伴，根本就不可能。为什么我一定要做这种事呢？一连数个无法成眠的夜晚，克劳德都能感到既无法入睡，也无法清醒。

那时，萨菲罗斯并没有逼迫他。他只是说，“尽管放手去做吧，我会帮你负责的。但如果你不想做，也尊重你的选择。”

那时，这个人坐在办公桌后面交握双手，平静的直视着克劳德的眼睛说，“你太年轻，感觉做不到也可以理解。”

如果说，战争的奥义就是人类熟练使用锐器，竭尽全力撕毁彼此的希望。那么，掌控就是熟练使用钝器，敲击他的意志，拉伸他的信念。萨菲罗斯心想，要是此时被考验之人，犹豫煎熬那就再好不过了。没有迷惘的人往往能够马上做出最保守、最安全、最无聊的决断，而敢于大胆冒险的可期之人即使被再三激励，也一定会极为挣扎，因为对他来说，这或许是赌上命运。你年龄还小，不适合做那件事，或者你年龄太大了，不适合去做那件事，是让大部分人去做某事的最好方式。尽管，时间只是纯然抽象的东西，但人类就是渴望经受考验。没有经历风险的测试，便不能将生命刨析展现给世人看。因为死亡清晰无比，而生命才暧昧朦胧。

而且，克劳德为难的样子，实在太有意思了。萨菲罗斯以前从来没有在其他人身上观察到那么多种，复杂又有趣的情绪波动。诚然，每个人处理困扰的方式不太一样。有些人坐在家里对着茶杯哭，再喝下自己的眼泪，有些人选择更有效率的方式应对，比如用药物或酒精来麻痹他们的痛苦。但没什么比无法控制的啜泣和麻木更令人扫兴的了，这些统统不像克劳德。不自知被围困的灵魂，连哀戚也应该纯洁无瑕，挣扎时甜美如星火，若隐若现，再也没有比期待着它被愤怒点起的一瞬间，更能让人燃起欲望了。露出更多更多新意吧，无论如何压抑，却总是强迫自己回到现实，假装一切如常的乖孩子。

他以前从来不会有那么多可以被称之为任性的要求，现在却越来越喜欢对每个人、每一件事都要挑剔一番，然后让克劳德去解决那些矛盾和麻烦。

至于克劳德想要什么，目前一点也不重要。因为随着日复一日的相处，萨菲罗斯已经逐渐能够看清他的情绪，并绝对相信自己的标准。现在他更关心自己的情绪，能被对方全盘接受到何种程度呢？想更加摇撼这艘扬着风帆的脆弱小船，看他是如何跟不可违逆风暴周旋。

先是在心脏上结上蛛网，有条不紊的一点点拉扯。而那些虚实间分辨不清的部分，更像是被保留下的小小乐趣，是相互抵抗又相互吸引的作用力，尽管它不能影响立场和判断，却能带来丝丝缕缕冲击情感的刺激享受。

暂且，希望你能永远爱我在你心目中的假象。


End file.
